lips of an angel
by smiles and dreams
Summary: songfic de la cancion lips of an angel de hinder...


Lips of an angel- songfic

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, me levante con pereza y caminé hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde recuerdo lo deje.

-amor, ¿A dónde vas?-me dice victoria con su voz algo chillona.

-suena mi teléfono-le contesto fríamente mientras la volteo a ver

Mis ojos añoran ver a alguien más en esa cama.

Tomo el teléfono y mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente, es ella, _mi bella_, eh borrado su numero, pero aun me lo se de memoria, y es ella.

-¿hola?-susurro rápidamente, y con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

_-Edward-_susurra lentamente, disfrutando el decir mí nombre.

- Nena, ¿por qué me llamas tan tarde?

-¿_te interrumpo en algo?_-ahora su voz es triste

-no, solo que es un poco difícil hablar en este momento para mi-le dijo aun mas bajo, giro hacia donde victoria y ella me ve fijamente desde la cama, le hago una seña que se acueste y ella resignada se deja caer en el colchón.

Un sollozo se escucha en la otra línea y se me parte el corazón.

-¿Nena por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien?-mi preocupación es mucha, y parte de mi cuerpo quiere salir corriendo hacia donde esta ella, y consolarla con una fuerte abrazo.

-_no, todo esta mal, no se por que te llame, pero la verdad es que te extraño muchísimo_- mi corazón se acelera al mas no poder

-yo también te extraño, como no tienes idea-le susurro

_-¿por que susurras?_

- Tengo que susurrar por que no puedo hablar más fuerte

_-¿esta _ella_ hay?-_pregunta agriamente resaltando el "ella"

-si, mi chica está en el cuarto de al lado Y no sabes como desearía que fueras tu.

-_me alegro_-dice con ironía

-sabes, Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia en realidad

-_yo también lo creo_-susurra-_lo que teníamos era tan fuerte, no se como se termino._

-francamente, yo tampoco, quisiera regresar el tiempo y volverte a tener entre mis brazos.

-_Edward… yo_-

- Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre, suena tan dulce-la interrumpo, y me imagino su sonrojo al decirle un cumplido- pues vienen de los labios de un ángel.

-_esto esta mal, hablarte, prometí no hacerlo pero Edward, aun te amo_-me dice con otro gran sollozo.

- Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil y no quiero decirte adiós nunca, mi bella-acaricio su nombre, me gusta decirlo, le queda a la perfección.

-_entonces no lo hagas_-suplica

- nena, tu vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad con esos labios de un ángel que tienes, quiero correr y besarlos por horas.

-_hazlo_-me anima.

-es curioso que me llames esta noche, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-_si, hace 6 meses que lo nuestro se termino, y no sabes como me arrepiento, no debí llamarte lo siento, es tarde pero eh soñado contigo estos días._

- he soñado contigo también, bella, yo quiero regresar, volver a tener lo que teníamos, que por idiotas lo dejamos, ir, nena el amor no falta, solo falta que te decidas.

_-ya es tarde_-solloza

-no aun no es demasiado tarde, todavía lo podemos arreglar-suplico

-_no, ya no ambos tenemos a otras personas en nuestras vidas_-lo dice como un lamento.

-¿Y sabe el que estás hablando conmigo?

_-no_-susurra

-si lo sabe, ¿Comenzará a pelear?

-_posiblemente, pero no me importa, y dime ¿ella sabe que estas hablando conmigo?_

- No, no creo que ella tenga idea, y si la tuviera no me importa, lo único que me importa eres tú.

-_Edward_-susurra débilmente

- Es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre-le digo dulcemente.

-_ya me lo habías dicho_-dice, me imagino una sonrisa en esos labios que me vuelven loco.

-es para que te quede claro-le susurro- no sabes como te amo.

-_y yo a ti cariño_

-se que es mas de media noche, y hace un poco de frio, pero te espero en el parque en media hora, es tiempo de remediar lo que hicimos, no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ti a mi lado.

-_pero Edward…-_

-si no vas, aunque me duela y me desangre por dentro, no me vuelvas a buscar-la amenazo, sabiendo que ni yo mismo podría cumplir no buscarla.

-_esta bien, corre_-me suplica-_te amo_- y termina la llamada.

Camino decidido hacia la recamara, tomo mis zapatos me los pongo con algo de prisa.

-amor, ¿A dónde vas?- me dice y por primera vez, su voz me irrita-¿con quien hablabas?

-con bella, y voy con ella, victoria, lo nuestro se termino-

Salgo sin mas de la casa, dejándola hay con la boca abierta, subo a mi volvo y arranco, manejo varias cuadras y llego al parque, lo dejo medio estacionado y corro a nuestra banca, hay ay una silueta, mi corazón se acelera, y de mis labios sale una sonrisa ladina, aquella que sabia que a ella le encanta, y la cual no hacia hace meses.


End file.
